what would i do wihtout you
by Yami-Yugi-Lover325
Summary: what happens when Yami losses his fiancee in a bad car accident will he move on? my couples might be weird, but bare with me.


What would I do without you

By: Amanda Fernandez

when Yami losses his love what will he do? what will happen,will he ever move on

**Ratting: pg-13 for sexual content, violence, death and some crude humor, and language**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR FINAL FANTASYX OR X2, ANY SONGS INCLUDED IN THIS FIC, BUT I DO OWN THE POMES.**

Genre: Tragic romance 

Chapter 1

Words of protection

As Yami sat looking out to the city which was lit up with a variety of colors he was lost in his thought _I WONDER WHAT YUGI IS DOING RIGHT NOW AS HE ENTERS THE WEEKNED._ "Yami are you still thinking about Yugi, ya do know that you have to let him go sooner or later you can't just hang on to him forever." "Edina it's not that simple." Edina is a tall slender girl that matches Yami's height, she loves to play volleyball and violin and also loves to swim she is ranked top duelist and was crowned queen of games along with Yami as king of games she is a challenge now and then but not all the time. "Yami I know it's hard to let go but after this whole mess with Dartz and my soul getting taken, I gave you a choice that day, do you want to take it back?" a flash of light came from the center of Edina's body and a staff appeared also known as the millennium staff the gold necklace that was given to her by her grandmother began to shine for Edina had possession of two of the millennium items. "Yami let me tell you a story, I might seem happy but I'm not." "Why aren't you happy you live in a big house and you have a gift and you live with the one you love." "Yes but you see my parents died when I was young and I never got to even see my mother or father." "Why is that?" "Because my mother died in child birth and my father died a few days later in a bad car incident, after all that happened the only thing I had was my deck which always protected me." Yami stood up and brought Edina over to the leather couch and gently stroked back her hair and rested her head on his chest. "Edina I know we are happy together but you have to let those memories go." "It's not that simple" Edina began to cry and Yami began to rub his hand on her back and kissed her head.

Later that night Yami and Edina laid in bed together when all of a sudden Edina awakened Yami with her horrified cry. "Edina wake up, shhh hush now, it was all a dream, it's okay, tell me what happened?" "I saw Dartz and you in a duel and Dartz was on the brink of losing when he said to you that he will take away the person you love the most, I was standing right there and he just pointed and before I could move I was on the ground and then the seal or oricalchoses took my soul..." "Edina you had another vision, then what happened?" Edina stood up and went outside to the balcony and looked up at the night sky. "Then Dartz kept me alive so I watched as you lost the duel and your soul was taken and I was left there to suffer and die alone. Yami? "Yes" Yami looked at her and gave her a promising look with his sparkling crimson eyes. " Yami promise me that no matter what happens you will always be here to protect me even if it means that we both lose our lives. "Don't talk like that, I will promise to protect you but we will never die like that, I will protect you to the fullest of intentions, now it's getting late we should head back to bed. Yami took Edina by the waist and brought her closer to him and they both meet each other's eyes and Edina closed her eyes and then felt Yami's cool lips against hers. Edina's wavy shoulder length hair flowed in the wind along with the long ponytail that was rapped in black ribbon. The next morning Yami awoke to see Edina standing outside leaning over the balcony rail. "...Edina are you alright?" asked Yami with a very worried look on his face. "I'm fine dear there is no need to worry about me, now do you want breakfast?" "Yes I would love that." Yami and Edina sat at the table and ate their eggs, ham and cheese omelets when Yami asked Edina if she had heard anything last night. "No" replied Edina "well that was a very good meal, hey I know let's go over to the mall and do some shopping for you." "Thank you sweetie I would really like that." Edina and Yami rode in the limo as Edina looked out the window and began to talk to Yami. "...Yami..." "yes" "did you ever notice that warehouse overthere?" "No I haven't, they probably put it there for storage." "Here we are sir and madam." Said Ronald "thank you very much" said Edina as she similed and gave Ronald a glowing smile. "Yami" said a familiar voice. As Yami turned to see whom it was he was shocked to see Yugi and the gang Tea, Tristan, Mia, Joey, Duke and the newest member Rebecca. "Hey how are you Yami?' asked Tristan "I'm fine replied Yami. "So what you've been up too? Yugi's been fine wit his new girlfriend," Joey cried in pain as Yugi stepped on his foot. "Well now that I own Pegasus's company everything has been the same expect that and another thing..." "come on spill it already is it that you live in a huge mansion... "No that's already true Joey"

Chapter 2 

Love and friendship take over

"Wow, who is that hottie over there?" "Come on lets go talk to her" Joey, Duke and Tristan all ran up to her and started to ask a million questions. "What's your name?" asked Joey, "Edina" she replied "do you live around here?" asked Tristan, "yes" "can I have your number?" said duke. Edina was just standing there shocked that these where Yami's friends. "Um, can I say something "WHAT?" yelled the three hungry hound dogs well at least that's what they looked like. Yugi stood there in terror and never said what he was going to say. "All right that's enough tourting of the young lady" "Yami you know this brood," said Tristan "gentlemen and ladies, I would like you to meet my fiancee Edina" all of there jaws drooped because nobody ever thought that Yami would get married. Joey broke down laughing "what's so funny?" **smack**, Edina smacked Joey right across the face. "Hey I know you," said Mia "you do?" said Edina in a confused way "yeah you're the girl that was crowned queen of games along with Yami." "How would you know Mia?" asked Tristan "I know because I would never forget that black tanktop of the whole stomach showing with the initials d.m. On it which stands for duel monsters and a bit futher down the glovesof black slik that stop at the fingers and have the square in the middle neither that black mini skirt which is accompanied with the double crossing black belts or those black high-hell boots that reach to the knees and that black deck box holder around her thigh and on top of all of that her unique hair style, the shoulder length hair and the long ponytail in the back that goes all the way down to the heel and is wrapped in black ribbon that stops two inches away from the end revealing two inches of hair." Mia was a good friend of Edina and still was but Edina changed her look allot so it was hard to tell. "Aha" shouted both girls as Mia and Edina ran up to each other to hug one another. "You two know each other?" said Yami "yes, me and Mia go way back." "We used to be dueling buddies and we still are." "Your a duelist?" asked Joey "I sure am and I helped Mia be what she is today" "then I challenge you to a duel" said Joey and Duke along with Tristan "very well but since it's three on one I'll step in" said Yami and then a voice came from behind him and said "so will I" it was Mia and so the triple duel began between the best friends. Joey, Tristan and Duke where down to their last 1000 life points and Edina, Mia and Yami still had 4000 left. "Alright time to finish this" said Mia "go ahead Edina," said Yami giving her an inviting smile. Edina returned the smile and said "I'll finish up this duel by summing Helios." A great deal of energy surround Edina and before everyone could blink a beautiful white large in size Pegasus appeared in back of Edina. A lovely white Pegasus with a lovely well brushed mane and nicely brushed tail and it's beautiful Golden Horn shinned in the light. " Helios use rainbow flood to remove their trap cards off the field, now finish them off with lightning thunder storm attack!" and with that Joey, Tristan and Duke had lost the duel. Edina walked over to Helios and brushed him softly around his face area her black choker and millennium necklace brushing up against him. "Look at her stroking his face as if it where real, doesn't she know that it's just a duel monster it doesn't need special care."

Edina heard what Joey said and quickly walked up to him and said "Listen you know nothing about duel monsters or my life so do me a favor and stay out of my business and next time you want to go picking on somebody make sure it's nobody like me that can kick your ass!" "Hey clam down there, you really shouldn't be taking your anger out on me, just because you win a duel doesn't mean you have to go pet your hologram and treat it as if it was a person, if you ask me that's how you should be treating you husband not your monsters." "If you ask me, I would say that I treat my husband very good and just for the record it's called showing love, I was doing that because he did well in the duel and I would never leave my monsters out in the cold rain like you Joey!" "That's it, I summon Kredeus, Kredeus blast her!" Helios jumped in front of the attack and blocked it for Edina. "That's enough Joey, you of all people should know better." Said Yami "look Edina I'm sorry I didn't..." "haven't you done enough damage already, just do me a favor and leave I never want to see your face again." And with that Edina turned around and ran with tears in her eyes with Helios galloping right behind her. _THEY JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL ABOUT MY DECK, MY DECK IS SPECIAL TO ME I PUT MY LIFE AND SOUL INTO THIS DECK _Edina thought to herself. As she cried Helios came and put his head on her shoulder as a sign as if saying don't cry. "Thank you Helios, you are the one who protected me on that horroful day and you still do, not to mention that you are the leader of the three legendary dragons, I know now why you where given to me because it was foretold that you would watch over me all this time, I love you Helios." "Edina are you alright?" asked Yami coming out from a corner "yes I'm fine, but how can Joey be so mean he doesn't know anything about me and yet he dares to try and attack me, what about if he killed me?" "Listen to me nothing is going to happen to you because you have Helios and you have me your husband and I gave you my word that I would protect you no matter what happens." "Thank you Yami" said Edina as she broke out in tears. Yami was hugging Edina to comfort her and also to protect her from any danger near by as Edina cried onto Yami's slick black shirt he kissed her head and put one finger under her chin and slowly brought her head up to his lips and they both reacted with a kiss. After that Edina began to cry even more and Yami just hugged her for comfort, Edina returned the embrace as black gloves that reached to her elbows covered half of his back and her duel disk now a brace worn on her left wrist. As the cool clear tears ran down his slick shirt they also fell to his black pants and also to his black boots. Yami's black jacket hung on his shoulders and flowed in the wind like a cape his choker belt buckle remained in its place at all times and his wrist bands hugged Edina for protection. "Edina look at me, there is only one way to let the anger go away and that is by letting me help you, tell me what's on your mind because you look worried and at the same time upset." "Yami it has nothing to do with your friends or anything I do enjoy spending time with you but I'm a loner and I don't like to be around other people because this is what happens I get mocked laughed at and I can't stand it that I just break down in tears." "Edina why do you love me?" "Because you are my true soul mate and we where destined to be together and I can name allot more things."

That night as Edina laid in bed she had the same exact vision again and jumped up in fear as not to disturb her partner resting beside her, she moved out of the bed with a manner that did not transfer motion though out the bed. Edina went downstairs and saw that the pull out bed was stretched out and that somebody was sleeping in it. When she turned on the light she saw that it was Yugi asleep on the bed, she tried not to wake him while she was getting a water bottle but all attempts failed. Edina quickly fell to ground and her world turned as dark as night. Yugi was awakened by the loud tump and saw Edina lying on the ground she looked cold and motionless Yugi panicked and ran upstairs and shook Yami awake really hard "huh, what Yugi what are you doing up at this hour?" "Yami come quick it's Edina she's in trouble" Yami jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs to the living room. Yami put Edina's head on his lap and spoke to her in a soft low whisper. "Edina honey please wake up, come on don't leave me here come back look for the light." All of a sudden Edina's eyes shot right open and she gasped and when she looked up she began to cry and clasped Yami's shirt and cried on his chest. Yami held Edina's head to his chest and said "it's all right, shh it's over now your safe." "Yugi you may head on back to bed." Yami carried Edina upstairs and put her down gently on the bed, Yami laid down next to her stroking her face with the backside of his finger. "Tell me everything that happened and take your time and if you need to cry I'm right here." "Yami I had the same dream again and when I was in the dark I saw you lying on the ground of our house there motionless, your skin pale like the color of a napkin, I slowly put your head on my lap and began to cry over you I stayed there for hours until I realized that you where dead and that's when..." "when" said Yami in a soft low whisper "when I heard your voice calling out to me and I woke up, Yami these vision are getting stronger and they... they just don't come in my dreams they come when I'm awake." Yami stroked Edina's face softly and told her not to worry as in the process Yami began to kiss her neck and moved up and down as Edina took off his remaining clothes. Edina kissed Yami up and down his shoulder and Yami kissed Edina up and down her neck. They both lied down and where awaken by the winter chill. Edina found herself naked against Yami's chest. She laid her head right below his chin and went back to bed. Yugi walked in and saw the couple huddled up together and decides not to ruin the moment but he was soon caught. "What where you doing in our bedroom?" "Wow, how did you get down here so fast?" "Don't avoid the question what where you doing in our room?" "I just wanted to make sure that you guys where alright, I mean after last night I was worried about you guys." Edina had on a long sleeve shirt because it was cold outside and some workout pants she steeped closer and closer to Yugi and got down to about his eyes and told him never to enter that room with out knocking.

Chapter 3 

Joey's death and Kaiba's rage

"I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise, please don't hurt me. " I'm not going to hurt you." Said Edina in a low soft voice. "Then what are you going to do to me?" nothing, I would never hurt one of Yami's friends especially his best friend, tell me why are you afraid of me?" "Because when you dueled Joey you looked scary and then when you started to scream at him it looked like you wanted to hurt him." "Oh no I wasn't trying to hurt him I was trying to put him in his place and besides I was showing an emotion that is common in all of us it's called anger." "Wow, I guess it's true, you do learn something new everyday." "That's right, now, I can see that your tried why don't you head on back to bed it's only seven in the morning, here I'll tuck you in." Edina tucked little Yugi back into bed and headed up the stairs, when she was about half way to the stairs she heard Yugi call to her. "Edina"? "Yeah"? Do you care for Yami?" "Of course I do, now go to bed little one you have a big day ahead of you." Back upstairs Yami awoke to find Edina not by his side he looked everywhere for her when he heard the door click open. "Where have you been?" "I was downstairs talking to Yugi he woke up because he wanted to see how I was and I went downstairs so I wouldn't wake you, please forgive me if I scared you. "Yes I forgive you." Later that day Edina was outside in the lawn praticing her shooting and archery. Yami's friends had come for a visit and asked where Edina was. "Oh she's outside, would you like to say hi?" "Yes we would love that," said Mia. "Edina there's people here to see you." _PEOPLE FOR ME THATS HIGHLY IMPOSSIBLE I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS HERE UNLESS IT'S_...Edina turned around and shot an arrow straight across the yard and it landed right in front of Joey. "I thought I told you that I never wanted to see your face again, I thought I made it clear too." "Come on Edina you can't be serious, that was just a silly little fight." Said Joey. "No I meant it." Edina took another arrow from her back holder and put it on the bow and pointed it straight at Joey. "If you don't want this arrow to go straight thorough your heart I suggest you get of my property and never come back." "Edina come on settle down, you never used to be like this." said Yami in a worried way. "I know that but ever since that little fight Joey has become one of those people who doesn't deserve my friendship." "Give me one more chance?" "No, I'm going to count to three and you better be out that door if you don't want this arrow in the middle of your chest." Joey quickly ran for the door and turned the doorknob as fast as he could he made it out but fell to the ground. "Three, times up." Edina let go of the strand and shoot the arrow right thorough his chest. "What was that for he was out the door" shouted Tea with anger in her eyes. "That's not Joey" "what do you mean that's not Joey" said Tea furiously "clam down, Dartz has him." "Oh yeah and how do you know that, are you like physic or something." "Bingo, you got it, I saw this coming last night when I was asleep in the bed with Yami." "Is that why you where out here?" "No"

"The reason I'm out here Miss. smartass is because I'm practicing my archery." "Oh what an excuse you must be so happy right now because you killed Joey." "Listen, You stupid sorry excuse for Mia's girlfriend, you want to see what I saw fine." Edina took Tea by the arm and dragged her to a spot somewhere in the yard. The necklace around Edina's neck began to shine and soon the girls where floating above a dark and shadowy place. "This is what I saw in my vision, now be quiet and pay attention." Tea couldn't believe what she was seeing, she saw Joey falling to the ground on the way to her house and fading into a bright green circle. "Do you see now why I had to do it, if I had not killed that imposter we would all be on the floor right now in a puddle of blood." "I'm very sorry that I questioned you and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "It's okay." All of a sudden they where back in the real world but where soon to be shocked by who appeared at the door. A loud boom came from the front door. "Everyone stay behind that tree over there and don't come out until I say." Edina reached for her deck holder and a voice from behind her said "Edina now is no time to be playing with card..." the voice was interrupted when she pulled out two guns from her right and left thigh gun holders. You see Edina had her deck holder attached to the gun holders but she never wears them outside in public. She turned the coner and pointed the gun straight to some ones face. "Are you trying to kill me or something?" "Oh its just you Kaiba, what are you doing here?" "I'm looking for Joey has anybody seen him?" "Kaiba Joey was taken by Dartz, I'm very sorry that happened." "You saw this coming you little whore, why didn't you stop it from happing, now everything I love is gone!" Edina was pinned against a tree by Kaiba and Yami came out from the tree he was hiding behind and picked up one of the guns that had feel out of Edina's hands. He slowly crept behind Kaiba and held the gun to his head "Put her down Kaiba and you won't get shot." Kaiba took an arrow from Edina's back holder and pointed it straight to her heart. "Yami put down the gun and you won't lose your precious queen." "Fine Kaiba, there it's on the ground." "Too late" Kaiba swung his arm and slung it forward and before Yami could reach him he heard the painful cry of his princess being killed and he knew it was over. "A life for a life Yami, your lover took away my one true love and now I'm taking away yours." Edina feel from the tree and Yami ran too her to catch her fall.

Chapter 4

Yami's heart ache

The others came out from behind the tree and saw the mess that surround them. "I think you guys should head home, I need some time alone." "Sure Yami" said Yugi as he turned to walk away the others fllowed without saying a word. As Yami held his dying princess in his arms the puddle of blood grew lager and lager with each passing second, Yami felt a bloody cold hand touch his cheek. Yami took off his jacket and laid it over Edina so she wouldn't feel cold and hopefully it would suck up some of the blood that was coming out of her chest. Yami took his hand and placed it on his cheek and over Edina's bloody cold hand. "I'm taking you to the local hospital so they can try to help you." "Yami" said Edina in a soft low voice; Yami came closer to her so he can hear what she had to say. "I love you." Yami smiled and tried to hold back a tear but couldn't and it brook lose and Edina stroked the tear away. Yami carried Edina to the hospital and she was quickly rushed in. Two hours later the doctor came out to the waiting room and looked at Yami with soft eyes. "Mr. Mouto I'm sorry but she has lost to much blood and we fear she might not make it thorough the night, would you like to stay with her?" "Yes I would." "Very well she is in ICU room number 3." Yami smiled softly and thought to himself _her favorite number_. "Thank you doctor, I know you did everything in your power to save her." The doctor turned around and walked back into his office and left Yami to walk to ICU. _Well here it is ICU room number 3 do I dare look into the room that holds the fate of my fiancee's future, I will stay by her side and never give up on her._ Yami walked in and the first thing he saw was a picture that Edina had always kept in her deck box in her hand. Yami sat down in the chair next to the bed and held her hand that was to her side while the other held the picture of him and her in Florida for there summer vacation. "Edina can you hear me, it's Yami, I just want you to know that I love you too." "Mr. Mouto we need you to go and wait in the waiting room we need to run a couple of test." "Yes doctor." Yami walked out of the room and walked down the hallway to the waiting room that was found empty. Two hours have past and the door of the waiting room opened to reveal the doctor. The doctor had come in with a worried look on his face and just started at Yami and as the doctor was about to speak Yami fell to his knees and began to cry. His millennium puzzle touching the floor, all of a sudden he felt an embrace, it reminded him of Edina. He returned the embrace but with his head still down when the embrace loosened he looked up to find Edina starting down at him and through himself into her arms and she gave a small smile across her face.

Yami began to tear as he saw the love of his life walking and alive. "Edina why did you let Kaiba do that?" "Yami I had wasted all my energy showing Tea the vision, the only way I could stop him was by using the millenium necklace or staff, I could not call it forward because my energy was gone and I made a choice, if one of us had to die it would be me because I want to see you happy." "How can I be happy if you are not in my life,without you I would go into deep depersion and never wake up from it." Edina stood up with Yami still in her arms, as they walked down the halway Edina held Yami's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You must be tried from being in the hospital so long, why don't I drive back to the house and you can fall asleep in the passanger side seat." "That sounds sweet, Yami...?" Yami rasied one eyebrow and looked down "Yes my shinning lite?" "will you sing me to sleep when we get home?" "sweatdrop um.. yeah, sure, I guees that wouldn't hurt." Yami drove home and carried Edina upstaris and tucked her into bed. Yami left the door open just in case Edina needed comforting. **knock knock,** Yami looked at the door as if saying who the fuck would be here at this hour. Yami opened the door and saw the whole gang "can we come in?" asked Ishizu holding onto to Tristans right hand. "Sure, make yourself at home." "Thanks Yami." said Joey thorwing himself on the couch. "So how is she?" asked Malik putting an arm around Ryou. Yami sighed and layed back on the chair he was sitting on "Shes not doing so good, she hasn't had time to regain her energy, I just put her to bed right now and it seems that she won't wake up for at least another two hours." "This is all your falt Kabia." Said Joey shooting his lover a look. "Listen puppy, I said I would come here to apologize and I will." "shes upstaris, anytime your ready." Said Yami. (Edina had saved Joey from Dartz during her little fight with Kaiba). Joey slapped Kabia across the head and gave him a look as if saying go now. Once Kaiba was upstaris he sat next to Edina and began to talk "Edina, listen, I came up here because I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've done." "Your forgiven Kaiba." Kaiba shoot up and looked at the bed and saw Edina looking staright at him. "Edina your awake?" "yes it doesn't take that long for me to regain energy, so lets go downstaris okay." Kaiba smiled and helped Edina out of bed.

The living room was slilent, you could hear the sound of two boots walking down the staris. Everyone quickly shot thier heads up and saw Kaiba and Edina walking down the staris. "My queen" said Malik,Ishizu and Ryou all in tune. Malik and Ryou nuged thier yami's in the ribs and they soon bowed down too. "Hello everyone, I'm glad to see you again." "I'm soory for everything my lover has done to you, please forgive him?" "It's forgiven and forgoten." "Good, cause if not Kaiba would have to sleep out in the rain tonight." Edina giggled and took her coat and went outside. Everyone looked at each other and blinked. "I guess she wants us to go for a walk." Said Yugi and soon everyone followed. As soon as they where outside the sky began to turn black and the wind began to pick up. Two shadows appered in the distance and looked to be wearing a black dress with a slit on the right side and black heels with black hair that was pulled to the right side of her head the other girl had on a red dress with the slit on the left side and red heels as well her hair was red and was also pulled up but to the left side of her face. The bangs of the girls waved in the wind and also casted a shadow on thier faces. The gang quickly looked in that direction and saw the two women and began to walk toward them. "no, don't go anywhere near them." Shouted Edina. Edina ran up to the front of the line and held out her arms and stood in front of them as a shiled. Yami came running towards her and embraced Edina "Edina whats going on?" "I thought I would never have to tell you this but..." as soon as Edina was about to speak the woman in black apperead in front of Yami and put one finger under his chin and lifted up his face. "Look what we have here." "yes, he looks quite and smart." "Get your fingers off me you fucking whore." "oh, such harsh words." The two wemen held out thier hands and opened them to reveal a red and black star on thier palms. Yami was shot back by a blast of air and was unconsioucs on the ground. Edina ran to his side and held him to her chest. "I thought I got rid of you Two a long time ago." "Oh no my little pet you only held us in the shadow realm for two years." "wh...who are these pe..people Edina." Asked Yami in a low weak voice. The two wemen disappered into the sky and Edina held her lover closer to her chest.

Chapter 5 

Edina's twins return.

Edina walked inside the house with her lover in her arms. She gently placed him down on the sofa and evrybody else sat in a chair or on the floor. Edina sat down next to her weak lover who was laying down on the sofa and she softly storked his face and began to talk. "those wemen out there are not the most niciest people in the world, they kill everything in thier path and nobody can stop them." "Who ar... are they?" Yami tried to get up but was to weak and gave a grunt in pain and Edina layed him back down gently. " Two years ago I had a vicious battle on my hands with lunaparadies and the slilent kingdom that is just a couple of miles down, the war grew stronger with each passing second. I knew that it would be gone by night fall, lunaparadies was destroyed and only a few towers and piles of stones remain, the palce where the palace once stood has been completey wiped out and only the two watch towers remain"... Edina began to tear and Yami put a hand on her shoulder... "knowing that my kingdom was gone I had no choice but to come live with my step mother here in domino city, my step mother Ruby was the queen of the slilent kingdom but little did I know that she destroyed lunaparadies. My step mother had two children they where girls I was fully adopted and taken in by my step mother and the two girls came out looking just like me.I was the princess of lunaparadies and Yami was the prince I wanted to marry..." everyone gasped, and yami did not looked shocked Edina contiued "you see lunaparadies was located in Egypt and Yami and me where supposed to rule over the country but when this happened we had to come to domino city where we would live with our step mothers Yami found Yugi which is his light but I nvere had one because the light was me..." "get to the ponit alredy!" said duke Serenity hit her lover on the back of the head and Duke just rubed his head in pain,who was getting tired of hearing the story. That made Edina tear up and juat scream it out "THOSE TWO WEMEN ARE MY EVIL TWINS EDINESS AND NEDERIA." Edina quickly turned her head and began to cry on Yami's chest "It's okay Edina we'll help you get rid of them." Said Yami whispring into her ear. "I think you guys should go now, I think Edina and I need some time alone." The gang walked out the door and the last person out shut the door and the click ecohed thourgh out the house.

Yami layed down on the couch brining Edina down with him her long ponytail falling off the couch. "Edina you know I love you right?" "Yes, I love you to." Edina started into Yami's crimson eyes as he started into her brown eyes that gave Yami a protective yet sensative feeling. He felt comfortable around Edina because they where engaed to be married in a day. Yami leaned in to Edina's ear and began to sing a song to her "( no more talk of darkness forget these wied-eyed fears I'm here nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you, let me be your freedom let daylight dry your tears I'm here with you beside you to guard you and to guide you)" Edina gasped and looked right into Yami's crimson eyes and began to sing her part of the song this was Edina's favorite song and she made Yami sing it with her everyday before they went to bed. "Do I have to sing the whole song by myself?" "(say you love me every waking moment turn my head with talk of summertime say you need me with you now and always promise me that all you say is true that's all I ask of you.)" the song now goes back to Yami and he begins to sing the next part. "(let me be your shelter let me be your light your safe no-one will find you, your fears are far behind you)" "(all I want is freedom a world with no more night with you always beside me to hold me and to hide me)" "(then say you'll share with me one love one lifetime let me lead you from your solitude say you need me with you here beside you anywhere you go let me go to Christine thats all I ask of you)" "(say you'll share with me one love one lifetime say the word and I follow you") Edina and Yami: "(share each day with me each night each morning)" Edina begins to cry and says the final part of the song "(say you love me)" "(you know I do)" Edina and Yami:"(love me thats all I ask of you)" Yami and Edina pause for a second and Yami looked into Edina's brown almond eyes and kisses her clear cool lips. They both separate and look at each other "(anywhere you go let me go to LOVE ME that's all I ask of you)" Edina and Yami sit up and Yami brings Edina closer to him and holds her close and puts his hands around her waist. "you know I love you and I'll always protect you." "I love you too and I'll always love you."

Chapter 6 

Edina and Yami's wedding

Edina woke up to find herself asleep on the couch with her lover next to her and his arms around her thin body. She buried her head into his chest and felt the warmth that had surrounded them all night. Yami awoke to find Edina asleep on his chest, he slowy stroked his hand up and down her curves, he slowly moved forward and as he did he found a series of scares on her stomach and gently woke her up. "Edina, honey whats wrong with your stomach?" "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't, I'm sorry." "It's okay just tell me what happened." Edina looked into Yami's crimson eyes and broke into tears. "I was draged into an alley they punched my stomach and left scars, then they left me for dead." "Don't worry about it, lay down on the sofa with your stomach facing me." Edina layed down on her back and Yami placed his cool hands on her stomach and began to heal the scars and they where soon gone. "Thank you Yami." "Don't worry about it." Edina walked over to the kitchen and looked at the calender. "Yami, it's February 14." Said Edina as she stared into the calender. Yami shot up and said "Today is when we get married we have been planing this all month." Yami ran over to Edina and picked her up and spun her around he brought her down gently and kissed her lips before she could speak. The invitaions where already out and everyone spent the day preparying for the wedding. Later on in the day Yami rode in the limo to the church where he met Yugi,Tristan.Duke,Kaiba,Malik,Ryou,Joey and Pegasus. "so how does it feel to be marrying a nice young lady Yami?" asked Duke. "It feels great, now if you guys would please take your seats we are about to begin shortly. In Edina's dressing room Mia,Tea,Ishizu and Serenity where all helping Edina get ready, of course who better to ready the bride than the bridesmaids and of course little Rebeca stood there holding the pillow where the rings would rest. "Edina you look beutiful." said Tea "I have to agree." Said Mia.

A couple of hours later the wedding was about to begin. The bridesmaids began to walk down the isles and soon came to a stop at the side of the bride. Soon the moment that Yami has been waiting for all his life finaly arrived he was about to marry the women of his dreams. The brides song began to play and a shadow apperead in the distance. A tall slender girl walked down the white carpet and she was wearing a white long strapless dress that fllowed behind her, a vile that coverd her face and the back side that was longer than the dress itself. Her gloves of white slick and her boquet, an asorted color of flowers that included casablancas and red roses.she finally reached her destinacion and looked Yami staright in the eyes and smiled. The perist began to say the vows and ended. "we have written our own vows." Said Yami. Edina looked Yami staright in the Eye and began to speak.

"I've waited in darkness,

For somebody to find me...

That day has finally come...

I can live my life with the person I love,

But I've realized that you have been with me...

The distant past that we had together is finally over,

We can now live in peace with our friends...

And now that my vow has be said **I DO."**

Now it was Yami's turn to speak and he began

"I have been stuck in the past for to long..

now that I have found you my life has become...

so much easier,I'd give my life to see you happy...

you have always been my shinning light and now you can guide me to...

a better life with you...

and now that my vow has been said **I DO."**

Yami lifted the vale and found his darling princess that he had proposed to on the night of her birthday and has just said I do. Yami looked into those shining brown eyes and leaned in for the offcial kiss of thier marriage. Yami and Edina stayed there for about five mintunes in the same position but to Edina and Yami it felt like eternity.

Later on in the reciption Edina and Yami danced the night away. When Edina and Yami sat at the table Yami looked over to Edina and saw her crying. "What's wrong honey?" "Yami the wedding was perfect except for one little thing my mother or father was not here to see me get married and my father could not give me away to the man I love." Yami put his hand in front of Edina, Edina gave Yami her hand and Yami lead her onto the dance floor. They began to dance the newly wed couple dance and they had picked the song that they wanted and it was all I ask of you from the phantom of the opera. When the dance was over everyone had gone home and Edina and Yami got into the limo. The wedding was over early. "Edina, where are we going?" "I hope you bought your clothes." Was all that Edina said. When they arrived they saw the whole gang outside and Yami was already changed into his clothes everyone headed to thier seats in the front row execpt Edina. Edina was taken in by the back by one off the bodyguards and was not seen ever since. "Yami, Edina thought you would like this present alot." Yugi said to Yami as he smiled, the lights all of a sudden went black and they where out for a couple of minutes. " Edina your on in five, oh congradulations on your husband."

CHAPTER 7 Edina's gift to Yami A blue light shot on to center stage and dancers came out from doors under the stage. A teenager in a dark purple mini skirt appered at the top of the stage and had on a purple top that showed her stomach and on one side went down to about where the mini skirt had began. She had on boots that where black and went up to her knees but where flat on the bottom and had only a two inch heel so it would be easy to move around. Her purple choker spakled in the blue light and her short gloves that went to her wrist were also purple. Her long ponytail in the back was wrapped in half black ribbon and the other purple and stopped to reveal two inches of hair in the bottom. Her shoulder lenght hair stayed still. Her left hand had a wrist band that was duel disk just in case of emergeies. The teen appered in a pose that can send any man into shock with the curves that she had her hand was in an l position and rested on top of her head with a mic in it, the other on her side and soon the stage lit up with a varity of colors that consited of blue, purple, pink, and red. The young teen began to sing and her voice gave Yami a shock that he jumped up and looked at her carfully but coudn't get a good look at her face. The music started and the teen sang with her heart. 

"(What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
There, in the place you described  
In the reaches of your heart that day  
Though you may be puzzled  
You can no longer return  
Everything is different  
From the shapes I saw in dreams  
Reality...even makes me dizzy  
Emotions swaying in the real world  
I don't want to be defeated  
All I can do now is run--I start to hear it  
In my heart  
You are not alone  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you  
Emotions swaying in the real world  
I don't want to be defeated  
All I can do now is run--I start to hear it  
In my heart  
You are not alone  
Emotions swaying in the real world  
I don't want to be defeated  
All I can do now is run--I start to hear it  
In my heart  
You are not alone  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you  
I can't hear you)"

The teen headed back stage and changed into a long white dress and came out on stage and began to sing the next song. "this next song is deticated to the man that I just married today and we will spend the rest of our lives together. 

"(I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words(a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken(oh yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home(carry you home)and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings(on silver wings!)

And a thousand words (oh)  
Call out through the ages(call through the ages!)  
They'll cradle you(oh yeah)  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days(only days)  
They'll hold you forever  
Oh a thousand words)"  
The teen finally ended her concert and all her screaming fans left the arena to wake up the next day and have a sore thorat. "What did you think Yami?" asked the teen in white. "Edina" said Yami in shock "Your a singer?" "Yes I am."

Chapter 8 

A horrible wedding gift

After Yami and Edina left the arena with the gang and thier lovers, they walked over to Yugi's place for a little game of duel monsters. As the gang was walking they came to a crosswalk and Edina began to walk. "Edina maybe you should wait." Said Yugi looking worried. "It's red drivers have to stop for pedestreans." Said Edina giving Yugi a small smile.

Yami's pov 

I was walking with Yugi discusing the newest booster packs that had just come into the market when i heard a screech from the end of the road. I turned in that direction and saw that the car was not going to stop and Edina was right in his path, the driver was drunk. "LOOK OUT."I screamed with all my force I knew I had to protect her I gave her my word. Edina had tripped over a rock and had fallen to the ground I ran to her because I knew she couldn't get up. I put myself in front of her and therw my arms around her, my back turned to the drunk driver, I felt her hold me closer to her and whisper something in my ear but the sound of the car hiting my back blended in with her words. I yelled in pain and I heard her begin to cry as I fell into her arms I thought to myself _thank god she's safe._I thought to soon the driver lost control and came back but in her direction and hit her by the back the last thing I heard was her scream of pain and falling into my arms her head hitting hard against the floor and the last thing I remeber was touching and feeling her warm blood that was coming from her head in my arms and it was beging to leak onto my shirt and pants as I held her closer I had stayed up to make sure she was okay. Our eyes went blank and both our worlds went dark. _I can't belive this would happen on our wedding day the most important day of our lifes _was the last thought that went thourgh my head.

I awoke to find myself in the hospital those white walls that where blank and that awful smell of medicine and chemicals. "they where both hit pretty bad but the girl is in crtical condition from her head hitting the floor, we couldn't get them to seperate last night when we got out to the seceen they would not let go of each other and some girl in a gold headdress told us that we had to bring out the bigest ambulance we had." "Can we go in to see them?" "of course you can just make sure that the girl doesn't move from her position, we are pumping bloob into her so she doesn't pass away." "thank you doctor." I looked over and saw Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, Rebeca, Mia, Tea, Malik, Ryou, Tristan, Ishizu, Duke,Serenity,Bakura and Marik there I smiled at the site of the two yami's and Malik and Ryou came over and told me that thier all right that thier nice people now. I looked over to them and they threw over a smile.I tried to sit up but was gently pushed down by my light who was smiling at me, I looked over to my lover and saw that she was coverd with blood and had nedeles in her and an oxygen mask and blood was being pumped into her from the blood loss a tear ran down my eyes and Yugi swiped it away. "Yugi, how is Edina?" Yugi began to look away and Mia jumped in "Yami, she is in crtical condition and might have a less percentage of survival than you, her head hit the cement pretty hard, I'm sorry." I couldn't lose her she was my life my love i protected her from everything and i wasn't going to give up on her. I sat up and walked over to her bed and layed down beside her. I held her in my arms and began to cry over her Yugi and Kaiba had to come and comfrot me. I felt someone move and kisss my cheek, at first i tought it was Yugi but then I noticed the soft warm lips, I looked down to find Edina starting right at me. I went back to my bed and looked at her for a couple off miuntes when it was inturrupted by the beeping of the machines that had just intensified. The nurse and doctor came in and saw the machine they looked over at her and saw she was bleeding from an open wound the put a bandaid over it and they soon left. Later that night we where alone and Edina had come over to my bed and laid down beside me and put her head on my chest. I softly storked her back and told her to rest I could tell that she was tried.

Chapter 9 

Death in blood

Edina's pov 

I woke up and said to myself that I needed hot bath. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet and took of my hospital gown and slowly put my body in the hot warm bath. I heard the door creak open and looked in that direction and saw Yami slowly walking in.

Yami's pov 

"I woke up and didn't see you there next to me, are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine." I made my way next to her and sat on the toliet seat next to her she looked at me with brown eyes that shine in the light. "would you like to join me?" she asked in a low soft voice. "I would love that." I began to remove my hospital gown and revealed my chest and muscles to her. I began to get in the water with her when i felt a hand grab my arm and pull me towrdas them, I looked over it was Edina she wanted me close to her for protection. I sat next to her and put my arm around her upper body and she laid her head against my chest. "If only this was a bubble bath." I said smiling down to her. My lover shot up and said "I have bubble bath in my bag, would you like me to get it?" she asked with a smile. I noded my head and she reached over me and grab her bag. I quickly put my head down from all the blushing I was doing because her breast where in my face. When the bath was done we walked out holding each other her head was on my chest and my arm was around her. We put on clean shirts and laid in bed to together and she slowly put her head down on my stomach. I rubed her back in an up and down motion and she soon feel asleep and I soon fllowed.

Edina's pov 

I slowly lifted my head up and kissed the soft lips of my lover. "I love you Edina" he said softly "I love you to Yami" i said with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Edina; so what did you think

Yami: it was so sad (blows nose with tissue) you die

Yugi: oh come on Yami it's not that bad

Edina: -- he's such a baby when it come to tragic romance stories but still i love him

Yami: thats makes me feel better

Yugi: their having a moment please read and review


End file.
